Anteros
Age: Physically an adult Gender: Female Race: Erote; Love Returned Zodiac: Taurus / Rabbit Birthday:'''celebrates it on February 14th because her brother is stupid cupid '''Occupation: Semi-Retired erote, still love doing the work from time to time Family: Creation of Ishtar (Venus) / Twin of Eros/ Mother of Amor & Pothos (with Eros), and Leslie. Father of Parfait, Pegasus & Chrysaor Status: Medusa's caretaker & lover Much like her brother, Anteros is a by-product of Atlantis' attempts to better then human race centuries ago. Eros being the first, and Anteros the second. She proved to be more valuable than her brother as he was quickly discarded. During the sinking of Atlantis, Venus took the children and raised them as her own as the very first Erotes.While Anteros is considered better than her brother, she is not without her faults or liabilities. Without Eros' love, attention or acknowledgement, Anteros will often revert to a man. This was originally seen as a defect in her creation, but over time, as more Erotes were born or knighted and had similiar changes in gender, it started to be seen as more of a trait shared by Erotes. While it was still an unintended defect, it actually has its benefits to their race. Anteros has seen it all and is one of the best when it comes to love & sex; and her wisdom is not limited to just that-- she has been just about anything one could be, a warrior, a religious wo(man), a doctor, a director, she is not considered a force to be taken lightly of. However.. because she is a woman at heart who loves her brother Eros more then anything in life, she tends to follow around him by the arm and molds whole her existence around him. Even during the times her brother does not return her feelings, she wishes nothing more than his happiness and can be quite overbearing with her love at times. Recently, her brother has been infatuated with one Brutus Hendricks. At first she was rather against it even tried to break them up or be involved. Eventually she accepted that she had no choice in the matter and gradually grew to like Brutus. But because of her nature, she didn't consider Brutus capable of satisfying her brother and took extreme measures into making a potion to manipulate Brutus' gender. Now she is content that her brother can have the joy of loving a woman and having kids. *Her wings are meant to immitate a butterfly shape *Snakes are her favorite animals *Half of her face doesn't move correctly so her smiles are terribly crooked *Very good at archery ( not as much as her brother ), as well as sword play *Her saliva is a natural euphoria & even considered very valuable ( likewise to any of her other body fluids.. ) *She loves and adores roses and spends a lot of time making bouquets *She tends to love the 'unlovable' --the more of a social outcast one is, the more likely she is to love that individual ( ie: Medusa ) Category:People